


Night Owl and Bloodfang

by TheSereneMage



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage





	Night Owl and Bloodfang

It all started out as a mutual relationship between Guild mates. They were nothing more than colleagues, brother and sister assassins. He trained her in the ways of the blades and shadows, teaching her the differences of the types of Daggers, mainly the Kris and Dirk. As time went by, their relation grew to just being mutual acquaintances to friends. They grew closer, joking and playing around, occasionally making a mess of the dining hall after their drinking contests or brawls. Soon came the time when Jainara mastered the art of stealth, earning the nickname, Night-owl. She joined the upper tier of the Guild, becoming an equal to Leorin. Now equals, they are often caught by each other’s gaze, getting lost in each other’s eyes, the telltale sign of love.

When the guild halls would be quiet, Jainara would use her skill of stealth to sneak in Leorin’s room to sleep next to him. When Leorin wouldn’t be busy as Third in Command of the Guild, he would pull Jainara aside to a secluded corner to steal a few kisses. They were madly in love. Though, occasionally they would bicker, usually over small things like not cleaning up the training room once finished or who would take the Guild armor and weapons off to the repair wing. But all of it will soon be forgiven after a private moment between them.

******

“Do you know how the difference between a Kris and a Dirk?” Leorin asked as he examined the young Night elf in front of him.

Jainara bit her lip,

“N-No, I just know they are both types of daggers…” she answered in a low voice.

“This is an elite guild you know,” Leorin sighed sharply “We can’t just let anyone in, we have a reputation to keep!” he snapped.

Jainara flinched at his outburst before looking down to her feet,

“I guess I’ll go back to the SI:7 headquarters then…” she sighed.

“Wait,” sounded a female voice.

Jainara looked up and saw a female blood elf dressed in purple armor with phoenix adornments, she didn’t wear a hood, instead her chestnut hair, pulled into a neat ponytail showed off her delicate facial features that most Blood elven woman had.

“Guild master!” Leorin gasped, standing at attention.

“Easy Leorin, no need to treat me as if I were queen,” the Guild master replied before looking to Jainara, a soft smile on her lips “I am Kaishi Summerdawn, better known as Dark Phoenix within the guild…” she announced.

“Jainara Nightshadow, SI:7 agent…” Jainara replied, holding out her hand.

Kaisha took her hand and shook it briefly before placing her hands on her hips,

“I understand you want to join,” Kaishi inquired “All are welcome, as long as they pull their own weight and can keep the guild’s reputation from falling to the gutter,” she added.

Jainara sighed,

“But I am afraid I don’t have the required skills…” Jainara confessed.

Kaishi chuckled,

“That’s just Leorin being his usual self,” Kaishi commented “We do train our new members, no one joins without guidance. We can train you and hone your skills if you’d like…” Kaishi offered.

“Guild master, she may be a SI:7 trained assassin, but she will only ruin our good name with her lack of knowledge of our weapons!” Leorin protested.

Kaishi grimaced,

“That is why you will train her, Bloodfang!” she snapped “You seem adamant enough that she needs to know about our weapons, so why not teach her what you know?” Kaishi added.

Leorin sighed, realizing what he had gotten himself into,

“Very well Guild master, if you insist…” he murmured.

Kaishi smiled and patted Jainara’s shoulder,

“Welcome to the Blades of the Nightfall,” she murmured.

“Thank you Guild master,” Jainara said with a bow.

Leorin sighed and reached for Jainara’s forearm, giving her a swift tug,

“Come on, time for your training,” Leorin said in a sharp tone.

******  
Leorin lowered his hood as he entered his quarters, brushing some stray hairs from his face. Who knew that the newest member of the Guild would beat him in a sparring match. She was indeed stronger than he had thought. He chuckled at the thought of her kicking his feet out from under him, knocking him on the cold, hard ground of the guild hall's courtyard. As she had cheered her victory, he took that chance to do the same, causing her to fall on her backside with a loud yelp. Leorin had been glad his smile was hidden behind his mask, for she had given him a pout once she had sat upright. She may be considered an adult, but she acted like a spoiled child when he didn't play fair.

Leorin chuckled once again at the memory as he began removing his breastplate. Instead of placing it on the armor rack, he carelessly tossed it aside, too tired and sore to properly store it. He moved towards a small table and lit some candles for some light, choosing to go by the amber glow of the flames, rather than Elune's silver light.

He placed his hands on the table and smiled,

"You know, if you wish to take up the post of 'Master of Shadows' you have to work on your stealth..." he murmured.

"I wasn't trying to ambush you," said a soft voice coming from behind him. leorin stood straight and looked over his shoulder to see a feint silhouette of Jainara.

"Then what other purpose do you have in my quarters this late in the night?" he asked with a raised brow. He could hear Jainara grin, figuratively speaking, causing him to mimic her smile "were you hoping to spy on me as I ready myself for bed?" leorin turned to face the still near-invisible Night Elf "or were you going to see if you can find any of my weaknesses for future spars?" he started to move towards Jainara.

Jainara chuckled and dropped her stealth "No, I came to tell you that I want a rematch," she said with a cheshire grin "you broke the rules by cheating when it is clear that you lost," Jainara placed her hands on her waist "that calls for a rematch," she looked at Leorin who had stopped just a few steps away from her, a emotionless mask on his face.

"I did not cheat," he said "I simply thought that you would like to rest a bit," he grinned "after all, we can't have the future Master of Shadows have poor stamina," he teased.

Jainara chuckled as she reached up to remove her golden avian mask and hood, looking at Leorin with her mix-matched eyes that were bright and full of laughter. She then raised her index finger to point to her facial tattoos,

"Do you know what these mean?" she asked.

Leorin shrugged "They are your coming-of-age markings," he answered.

"You are half correct," Jainara said with a grin "during the early years of the Kaldorei, the elders watch the younglings progress in life. Upon their coming of age ceremony they tell them their top skill. The blades not only mean that you are fierce, but they mean you are agile, lithe, and have stamina," she answered.

"Sure, they say that, but from what I observed since your arrival, you have poor stamina," Leorin quipped.

Jainara let out a huff of air before she closed the distance, poking him hard in the chest,

"That's a lot coming from the old man who had his ass handed to him this afternoon!" she said with a slight growl.

"Old man?" Leorin responded in astonishment "I'll prove to you that I am not an 'old man'!" Leorin snapped before he lunged forward, his lips crashing against Jainara's.

******

“I bet that I can grapple you to the ground in about thirty-seconds!” Jainara challenged as she slammed down her tankard of ale.

Leorin scoffed,

“Alright, what is the stake?” he asked “You can’t bet without there being a prize…” he added, intertwining his fingers to pop his knuckles.

Jainara thought for a moment,

“Fifty gold says I can grapple you to the ground in thirty-seconds!” she said as she tossed down a small pouch of gold.

“You’re on!” Leorin exclaimed, standing up and finishing the last tidbit of his ale.

As he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, Jainara was ready. She leapt for his back and managed to wrap her arms around his middle before Leorin twisted out of her grasp, grabbing her by the wrists as he applied his strength.

“Is this all you got?” Leorin teased “I thought you were swift?” he added with a chuckle.

Jainara smirked, bending back Leorin’s wrist a bit to pry her hand free, before jumping a ways back to avoid his grip again.

“Time is wasting, you better get to your grappling before that fifty gold is mine!” Leorin teased.

Jainara propelled herself forward, sliding along the wooden floor of the Guild dining hall, grabbing Leorin’s arm and yanking him down. With a grunt he hit the floor, not fully registering that Jainara was now standing with her barefoot on his chest.

“That wasn’t fair!” Leorin hissed.

“But I still got you to the floor with five-seconds to spare…” Jainara chuckled.

Leorin sighed and rolled his eyes, rising up to rest on his elbows. Jainara removed her foot and turned to where she left her gold,

“Where do you think you are going?” Leorin asked as he grabbed her ankle, tripping her.

Jainara fell forward, landing on her chest, letting out a cough as the wind was knocked out of her. Jainara looked behind her and Leorin who was perched on his side, his head perched on his opposite hand, was looking at her with a smug look.

“Look at that, I got you to the floor in less than ten-seconds… I think I deserve that gold now,” he teased.

“That wasn’t fair…” Jainara mimicked, pulling her foot free of his grasp.

Jainara pushed herself to her kneels before reaching up to grab the table to pull herself up, but Leorin once again reached out and grabbed her foot, but Jainara was swift. She leapt backwards and pushed Leorin over on his stomach, holding his wrists against the middle of his back, her knee digging into his lower back.

“That isn’t fair…” Leorin murmured.

“Sorry, I reacted in self defense,” Jainara replied before releasing his wrists and rising.

Leorin rolled over and sat up, accepting Jainara’s outstretched hand, pulling her back down instead of using it to help him stand.

“We can do this of two ways,” Leorin commented as he rolled over to pin her to the floor “Either we can accept the fact that you cheated by not being fair or you can forfeit the winnings over to me…” he added.

Jainara grinned from ear-to-ear, lifting up her head to press her lips against his, catching Leorin off guard and allowing herself to become free of his grasp. She used her legs to push him backwards, thus allowing herself to pin him to the ground, this time holding his wrists long enough for her to grab her payout before letting him go.

“Alright, that was truly unfair, using your female charms to render me weak…” Leorin sighed as he sat up, straightening his shirt before pushing himself to stand, crossing his arms as he earned against a beam.

“I won fair and square, I grappled you to the ground within the time limit,” Jainara replied “you just had a hard time accepting that an underling took down one of the Guild superiors…” Jainara added as she tucked the pouch of gold in her shirt, in a place she knew Leorin wouldn’t try to reach and take the gold.

Leorin rolled his eyes before smirking. Jainara was walking passed him with a prideful step before pausing to playfully caress his cheek. Leorin grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him to crush his lips against hers, catching her off guard.

When they departed, Leorin walked away, tossing a pouch of coins up in the air,

“And yet you complained about me not being fair…” Jainara commented, wiping her mouth.

Leorin paused in the door way and turned to face her,

“Hey, you did it to me…” he replied with a chuckle.

******  
As Leorin stepped out of the door connecting the Guild Hall to the courtyard, he smirked to himself. Once being the master of shadows himself, he knew all the tricks the new master could pull, including ambush. He pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocket and tossed it on the ground, slipping under the cover of shadows, catching his ambusher off guard as he grabbed her by the waist and turning her to face him.

"Master of shadows I see…" He teased in a low tone.

Jainara looked up at him with a wide grin on her face,

"I do what I can to surprise my targets," she commented back.

"But your ambush failed, your target was aware of your presence before you even sprung your trap," Leorin replied.

Any retort Jainara had on the tip of her tongue was cut off by a rough kiss from Leorin. She smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, reluctantly pulling away to stare into his Fel green eyes.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" she asked in a playful tone.

Leorin groaned,

"I can delay a bit, I did say I would leave by dawn at the most…" he replied, leaning in closer to Jainara "and I did say that I would return to you when I was done with my meeting with the Guild master…" he added before kissing her nose.

Jainara chuckled,

"How about you head out, we can continue this when you return," Jainara offered as she reluctantly broke free of Leorin's embrace.

As she walked away with a slight sway in her hips, Leorin reached out and took hold of her wrist,

"Or you can come with me," he offered "I don't know how long I will be gone and I know it will be agonizing for us to be apart longer than a few weeks…" he added.

Jainara smiled before gazing over her shoulder,

"Are you sure Guild Master would allow that?" she asked.

Leorin nodded,

"I am Third in command of the Guild, I can order you to accompany me," Leorin replied with a smug tone.

Jainara chuckled,

"Alright then…" she replied with a euphoric sigh, "I will go gather my things and change into my travelling gear…" she added before playfully caressing Leorin's cheek with her fingertips.

When she turned away, Leorin grinned triumphantly before turning towards the stables where he kept his mount.

******  
Leorin heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the hungry flames burn in the fireplace. It was late in the night and he had returned form a grueling mission that had taken him several weeks to complete. He longed for some sleep, but at the same time, he wanted to stay up. He smiled as he picked up the soft pitter-patter of naked feet, gazing slightly over his shoulder to see he was no longer alone.

"You have to try harder than that to sneak up on me, my little owl," he said in a soft voice to hide his weariness from travel.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you love, I was hungry," Jainara said as she sat on the railing.

Leorin smiled before looking back to the fire, "by all means, don't let me keep you..." he stated as he balanced between his thoughts and the conscious world.

"What are you thinking about?" Jainara asked as she slid from the railing to her feet, making her way over to him.

"I'm just remembering something," Leorin answered promptly. He sighed once again, letting his shoulders drop, hoping Jainara wouldn't see his sudden change of mood.

"What are you remembering?" she asked as she laced her fingers with his.

Leorin looked down to their hands and smiled slightly,

"All of the memories we've created within these halls," he brought her hand up to place a soft kiss upon it "The times we returned from co-op missions and decided to share a pint, or our secret embraces in the shadows, and the times we'd discuss our recent missions after supper..." Leorin let go of her hand to caress her cheek "and this memory," he whispered before kissing her full on the lips for a short moment before stepping away from her.

Jainara remained still, her eyes following after Leorin. He paused when he reached the stairs,

"Good night my owl, see you in the morning," he murmured before resuming to climb the stairs.

"Good night," she whispered.

******  
Leorin exited from Kaishi's office, a piece of elegant parchment rolled up neatly in his hands. It was time for a contract. He hoped that it wouldn't take him long like the past few had. Jainara tended to get clingy if he was gone for more than a week. He would take her along, but this mission was a solo mission, and Kaishi was worried that she might be a distraction to him since this was an important mission for the guild. the payment was quiet high and there was no room for distractions or failures.

As he reached the ground floor, he felt like he was being watched. He paused and glanced upwards where Jainara sat on the railing, though her face was hidden under her hood, he could tell that she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

Leorin smiled, crossing his arms,

"I am," he said with a toothy grin "A mission of great importance," he added.

Jainara placed her hands on the railing she sat on and swung her legs as she leapt from the railing down to the groundfloor. She sauntered over to him and began circling him as if she were a vulture and he a rotted corpse. Se paused when she stood in front of him, her hands splayed over his cuirass.

"Let me guess, you are to go alone?" she asked as she brought one hand back to lower her hood, then his so she could look him in the eyes. Leorin had to praise her on her cleverness. She was able to read someone just by looking at how they move and act. It must have been a family trait. Leorin fathered up her hands and kissed her knuckles before placing a gentle peck upon her lips "I'm afraid so," he murmured. Jainara's expression molded into an emotionless mask, but he knew that she was upset that he was leaving. She pulled her hands free and draped them behind his neck and pulled him to her lips, giving him a long, but romantic kiss. When they broke, she placed a hand upon his cheek and smiled.

"Don't be too long," she said "and for the love of Elune stay safe, I'd hate for you to be injured to the point that you're out of commission for weeks on end..." Leorin smiled and kissed her forehead before stepping away, pulling on his hood, he left his facemask down temporarily "I promise,' he said as he blew her a kiss. He pulled up his face mask, making his face become shadowed "I love you," he whispered as he passed her.

"I love you too," Jainara murmured as she watched her lover depart.

******  
Jainara and Leorin walked their way through the Guild's courtyard on their way back from training. As they reached the center, Jainara paused and looked to the sky, heaving a heavy sigh. Leorin stopped and looked at his companion, an eyebrow raised. Jainara seemed to have sensed his gaze, for she turned her gaze towards him and gave a slight smile.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something about my sister..." she said. Confusion took over Leorin's featuresÂÂ "Sister?" Leorin asked "I never knew you had a sister," Leorin placed his hands on his waist as Jainara looked around the courtyard before heaving a heavy sigh "that is because I don't really talk about her that much..." she answered.

Leorin cocked his head to the side, studying the Kaldorei, "Tell me about your sister," he said "I'm curious," Leorin then gestured towards a stone bench for them to sit while Jainara talked about her sister. Jainara sighed and sat next to Leorin. it took a few moments of her fidgeting, but after a heavy sigh, Jainara began to speak.

"Her name was Saranah. She was five years my senior. She had a passion for swords and would always play with our father's blades and pretends to train me whenever he was home from his duties as a soldier," Jainara explained. She sagged her shoulders, her face darkening, telltale signs that the next part was a painful moment for her. Leorin placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance, earning a slight smile from her, "One day, we got a letter saying that our father had passed. I was only five years old, but on that day, I knew my sister had changed. I don't know what caused it, but she became distant, even when we were sent to the orphanage in Stormwind." Jainara paused and placed a hand over her silver eye.

Leorin took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze,

"One day, when I was only eleven years old, Saranah suddenly started acting like she was before our father had died. She took me exploring through Elwynn Forest until we reached a clearing near a lake where she had set up a picnic. I was excited to have my sister back that I didn't even realize what was going to happen," Leorin felt a chill run down his spine "She had poisoned me, and to this day I don't know why she did it. I just knew that she had wanted me dead, but failed." Jainara looked to Leorin with a said face.

"As you know, I was born with amber eyes. I was to be a Druid like my mother when I reached my fifteenth year. Saranah's poisoning of me robbed me of my sight in my left eye. As I coughed and gagged, she stood over me with a wicked smile on her face. I tried to reach for her, but she kept backing away until she reached the lakeside. When I had grown too weak, I fell face first into the water and proceeded to drown. I didn't know where she went after that, for when I awoke, I was in the care of a kind human farmer and his wife, who was a priestess. The priestess recognized me from the orphanage and brought me back to health before bringing me back. But I refused because I was scared of seeing my sister there. So at the dead of night, I ran away and started living in the shadows of Stormwind's alleyways, keeping my guard up in case she ever came back."

"Did she?" Leorin asked.

"Yes," Jainara sighed "I was eighteen at the time. She looked beautiful. She had became a warrior like our father, but had our mother's looks. She wasn't thrilled to see me alive however and tried to kill me once more, but since I had learned to fight while living on the streets. I knew Stormwind well and ran through the alleyways as she gave chase. It was when I had ran into some Stormwind guards that I pleaded for help. The guards had managed to capture Saranah and drag her away to the stockades. She's been there ever since," Jainara looked to Leorin and took a deep breath "I've been fighting the urge to go see her. She may have tried to kill me for an unknown reason, but she is still the only family I've got left, but my fear always wins out..." Jainara went to rise to her feet, but Leorin had took hold of her wrist, holding her back.

"You didn't have me during those times. I'll go with you, and if she ever tries anything, I won't hesitate to hurt her, like she hurt you..." Jainara smiled and bent down to place a kiss on Leorin's cheek "Thank you..." she murmured.

Leorin rose to his feet and took up Jainara's hand as they made their way towards the stockades. Jainara looking over her shoulder to where she had unearthed the truth about ehr sister after many years of keeping it buried. It was a huge weight off her chest, and she was, for once, proud to have it gone.

******  
Jainara's P.o.V

It was easy gaining access to the Stockades. The outer guard headed us no mind. But it was the inner guard who we needed to worry about. They've been ever vigilant ever since the uproar a few years ago, and anyone, be they friend or foe is searched and escorted to where ever they are going and kept under watch until they are done. The guard assigned to us was quiet, he lead us down the long, damp tunnels of the prison until we reached a thick metal door with several heavy locks so that not even the greatest rogue in all of Azeroth could break in. After stepping through the doorway, we were handed off to another guard carrying a torch. I stated our business and with a slight nod, he guided us to the farthest cell. He gestured us inside and stood guard outside the door. There in the cell, chained at the wrists and ankles was my sister, Saranah. her hair had grown in the years she had been here, reaching her waist. The chains that bound her clanked together as she moved. When her eyes met mine, she narrowed her gaze.

"'bout time you come visit your dear old sister," she said in a scratchy voice "what took you so long?"

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms,

"S-Scum like you doesn't deserve visitors," I said in the best hostile voice I could muster "especially since they attempted fratricide..." Saranah laughed darkly, "My, that is an awfully big word you used there, did you learn in from your companion?" Saranah turned her gaze to Leorin and smiled wickedly "Or is he only used for keeping your bed warm?" Leorin flinched when she flashed him a grin.

"He is my mentor, nothing more," I answered "I asked if I could come visit you before I continue my training, and he had to come along," Leorin crossed his arms behind his back as he looked over to me "But I see this was just a waste of time since you rather threat and ridicule me," I said as I went to turn away. But Saranah's chuckle caused me to stop.

"You think me naive sister?" She said "father taught me how to read people, and just by looking at the two of you, I know that you have more than a teacher student relationship," Saranah gave me a smug look "try and hide behind your lies all you want, but you can't fool me," I squeezed my hands to resist lunging towards her. With a sharp sigh I looked over my shoulder at her, I was going to reply with a retort, but Leorin took in a breath as he began to talk,

"I fear that your time locked up has made you mad," he said "you are coming up with delusions of me having a romantic relationship with my apprentice, which by all accounts, is a taboo thing to do," Leorin looked towards me and nodded "Enjoy your solitude, my apprentice won't be visiting again," he said as he turned away, his thick cloak whipping with his movements as he moved towards the door.

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Saranah said as we opened the thick metal door to her prison "after all, I'm the only family she has left..." I would have stopped to look at her, but Leorin nudged me out the door, slamming the door shut and motioning for the guard to lock it tight.

"Are you alright?" Leorin asked as he took up my hand. I nodded and he wiped away a stray tear "Come, let's go back to the guild and share a pint or two, you deserve it," I smiled and tailed after him. I had hoped Saranah would have changed for the better, but I was wrong. She only fell deeper into madness.

******  
Jainara heaved a heavy sigh as she traced the wood grain with her fingernail. Beside her, Leorin drank from a tankard of ale. He sighed once his tankard was half full, looking over to his companion who left her tankard untouched.

"Your ale is going to get warm," he said in a soft voice "Are you alright?" he asked.

Jainara glanced over to him and heaved another sigh,

"I shouldn't have requested to go see her," Jainara said "She always has a negative impact on my life, yet I always get too hopeful and try to redeem her..." Jainara closed her eyes as they began to water "then she brought you into it all by discovering our relationship..." Leorin reached over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "Jainara," he whispered "she's locked up in the stockades where no one besides us ever visits her. We are out of her reach, and her words cannot hurt you," he scooted his stool closer to her, bringing his tankard closer "Drink up and forget all about today's events prior to this moment and you'll be fine," Leorin drank the rest of his tankard as Jainara smiled slightly, reaching for her tankard. She wiped her mouth of the foam before looking Leorin straight in the eye.

"Thank you," she murmured as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Leorin kissed her temple and brought his lips to her ear "No need to thank me," he whispered "that is what I am here for," Jainara raised her head a bit as the bartender walked by and switched Leorin's empty tankard with a full one "Finish your drink and we'll return to Guild where I can really help you forget our visit with your sister," Jainara felt her cheeks warm up at Leorin's words. She sat straight and began drinking the contents of her tankard, hoping Leorin didn't see the dark blush on her lilac skin.

******  
She didn't really drink all that much. But with her mood being low and the ale being rather strong, it effected her as if she drank several tankards of ale. Leorin himself was in the same state, but he drank three tankards of the strong ale, but he was in more control. He guided Jainara through the night time streets of Stormwind, through the canals that linked the Dwarven District to Old Town where their guild was located. It was late into the night, so the only ones really awake were some recruits striving to perfect their skills. They headed their superiors no mind as they passed on their way to the sleeping quarters. Lucky for them, the sleeping quarters for the superiors were on the third floor, so they wouldn't wake the other recruits as they walked down the hall.

Once he reached Jainara's room, he moved to open the door, but she had stopped him. Leorin looked to her and found that she was smiling at him,

"What about your promise?" she asked in a slightly slurred voice.

Leorin raised a brow,

"What promise?" he asked.

Jainara grinned from ear to ear before leaning close to place her lips to his ear,

"The one where you make me forget my visit with Saranah..." she whispered. It was Leorin's turn to blush. He adjusted Jainara before matching her gaze once again "I don't think it is a good night for that..." he murmured "Aw, come on, we've done it before, both sober and drunk," she winked, causing Leorin to roll his eyes. Jainara pulled out of Leorin's arms, stumbling a little as she regained her balance. She took hold of his wrist and began tugging him down the hall towards his room. Leorin wanted drag his heels, but he knew that Jainara was right and followed after her. When they reached his door, he went to reach into his pocket for his key, but found it gone. that is when he looked to Jainara who twirled it between two fingers. He playfully snatched it back and unlocked his door, ushering Jainara inside before entering, checking the hall before closing the door behind him and locking it.

******

As Jainara stepped out into the Guild Hall's courtyard, she brought her arms over her head to stretch her aching muscles. She spent all day training the recruits in the art of stealth, roughly half of her recruits picked right up on the training and was left to practice. It was the ones that were having difficulties that she had spend most of her time doing. She even had to relinquish her break to make sure the recruits knew what to do. With the day finally over, she was able to see Leorin after hours of being trapped in the basement of the guild with her students.

As she stepped from the doorway and onto the grass of the courtyard, She felt arms wrap around her. She smiled when Leorin slowly appeared in sight, breaking his stealth with a smile matching her own.

"I didn't see you at break today," he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I was busy with my students," Jainara answered as she kissed his cheek, Leorin chuckled and brushed some of her amethyst hair from her face,

"No worries, we can just spend extra time with each other before dinner," Leorin said before kissing her forehead.

"I promised Abigail I would help her test out some poisons though..." Jainara said in a glum tone.

"Go ahead, I decided to let the poisons to brew a little longer," Abigail said, letting the couple learn of her presence.

Leorin smiled at Abigail before looking back to his lover, looping his arms with hers as he escorted her to the stables at the other end of the courtyard. When he passed the stall where he kept his prized Hawkstrider, Jainara raised a brow at him. Leorin stopped at the end stall and kissed Jainara's hand.

"We can watch the sunset from the skies," Leorin said as he pushed the stall open where a snow gryphon laid "That will make up for our lost time," Leorin said with a smile.

Jainara felt her heart swell. Leorin was the perfect man. He knew how to make her smile. Up until before she met him, she hardly ever smiled. She never even felt loved until they became a couple. There was No way she was going to let him go. Ever.

******  
"I think it's time to head back," Leorin said as he pushed himself to his feet. Jainara looked up at him, her lip puffing out as she gave him a playful pout "But we've only been here for forty-five minutes!" she exclaimed. Leorin chuckled and held out his hand to hoist her to her feet.

"Dinner should be ready by now," Leorin said as he draped his arm around her shoulder to give her a one-armed hug "How about I make up the lost time we could have spent watching the remainder of the sunset tonight?" He asked once he pulled away. Jainara smiled from ear to ear and turned away, her hands behind her back,

"hmmmm, I don't know..." she said in a playful tone 'you're going to have to do a lot to make up the lost time..." She went to gaze over her shoulder at him, but he was already beside her, matching her stride.

"You are a temptrace my little owl," Leorin said with a soft chuckle "but, alright, I will find a way to make it up to you," he leaned in close to place his lips at her ear and whispered his plans into her ear, making her blush and turn her smile into a cheshire grin "You are the temptrace, my dear," Jainara said as she playfully slapped his cheek before breaking off into a sprint, Leorin left to chase after her. 

******  
Jainara tossed and turned, which caused her legs to become tangled in her sheets that where halfway to the floor. She never had trouble sleeping at night since she stopped being nocturnal like most of her race. With a heavy sigh, she sat up, slapping her hands against her mattress before swinging her legs onto the floor, dragging the sheets with her. Jainara left them where they were as she moved over to where she kept her armor. Deciding to leave her ornate armor neatly folded and pressed, she chose her exploration armor. It was easier to put on and far more comfortable, especially during this time of year. She pulled her hair into a rushed ponytail and walked to her window where she hopped onto the roof in one swift movement.

Taking a firm grip of the ivy that grew along the wall right outside her window, Jainara hoisted herself up higher until she was crouched on the high roof. Taking a deep breath, Jainara pushed herself to her feet and walked along the ridge until she found the spot she had started to call her roost. She'd been coming here whenever sleep evaded her ever since she had been recruited to the guild. The moon always draped it's silver light in that spot, and she had a wonderful view of the city. But that wasn't all, for Leorin also came to this spot. It was where they shared their first restless moment together.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice that yanked Jainara from her thoughts. Jainara looked in the direction the voice came from and smiled "I'm guessing it is the same way for you?" she asked as she moved to sit on the roof. Leorin stepped from the shadows and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek before fully adjusting himself on the roof, gazing at the stars.

"It must be nerves before our mission," Jainara muttered after several moments of silence "it is an important contract and we were given specifications that are vital to the mission..." Jainara sighed and gazed to Leorin for a slight moment before looking back to the stars. Leorin smiled softly "or," he said as he reached for her hand without looking "we are aching for each other's company that our bodies refuse to let us sleep unless we are together," Jainara nudged his shoulder with his while letting out of a soft chuckle "Don't get cheesy on me now," Jainara said "If you'd like to share your bed with me, all you needed to do was ask..." Jainara met her lover's eyes with a sweet smile on her face.

"Alright then," Leorin said "Will you, Jainara Nightshadow, be so kind as to share my bed with me this evening?" he asked. Jainara chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs "smart ass!" she exclaimed "and I would love to," she said with a wink. Leorin smiled and rose to his feet. He bowed, then scooped her into his arms and sprinted down the ridge of the roof towards his room. Jainara chuckling along the way.

******  
It was late. The streets of Stormwind were barren, all accept for the occasional lonesome guard doing his or her rounds throughout the city. Jainara had recieved a note from Leorin asking for her to meet him in the Cathedral of Light's gardens. Usually he would ask for her to meet him in his quarters if he wanted to speak, but whatever he wanted to speak to her about, it must be important to not have their meeting to take place on Guild grounds. He made sure to specify that she was not to be followed either. This worried Jainara. She found Leorin standing at the gazebo that overlooked one of Stormwind's many lakes. Frogs and crickets could be heard in the distance. The place was serene, all it was missing were a few fireflies. Jainara shook her head, now was not the time to daydream about the perfect romantic getaway. Leorin's note was very serious.

"Alright," Jainara said in a whisper as she walked down the stone walkway leading to the gazebo "I'm here, what is it that you need to speak to me about?" Jainara asked. Leorin looked at her, his Fel green eyes glowing in the moonless night. He kept his face free of any emotion as he held out his hand for her "We can speak of that in a moment," he said "I fear that we may have been followed..." Leorin scanned the shadows as Jainara took up his hand before leading her towards the docks. Once he was sure that they were safe, he pulled her into a small house that appeared to be abandoned. Jainara took one quick look around before meeting her lover's gaze.

"This is where I come when I need time alone," Leorin said as he silently locked the door "It is also where I can have private discussions without needing to worry about being spied on..." Leorin said as he guided Jainara to a windowless backroom obscured by a thick, tattered curtain.

"Leorin, you are starting to worry me..." Jainara said as she felt around in the dark for someplace to sit. "Please, just tell me what is going on!" Jainara said as she finally found something to sit on. She heard Leorin fumbling around in the dark before the room was illuminated with a bright amber light, causing Jainara to squint at the sudden brightness.

"The reason I'm acting this way is because of Laradiel..." Leorin said as he sat down across from Jainara who had raised a brow "what about her?" Jainara asked, Leorin sighed "she has been following us every time we leave guild grounds," Leorin replied "digging into our relationship to the core and being relentless in her burrowing," Leorin scanned the room as if she were watching from the shadows "Without her knowledge, I went into her chambers and discovered secret correspondence to someone in the Horde. She has been feeding guild secrets, along with Alliance reports to whomever she is in contact with and..." Leorin sighed heavily, absently reaching for a small pendant kept hidden under his armor "I have a hit on my head..." Leorin said in a forced tone. Jainara was overcame with fury. She shot to her feet and was ready to barge out of their hiding place to confront Laradiel, but Leorin's face caused her to hesitate.

"What can we do?" she asked as she moved to his side. Leorin gave her a slight smile and took her hand to place a gentle kiss on it "I must go into hiding..." Leorin said "I'm afraid that it is the only way..." Jainara grasped both of his shoulders and forced him to look at her "to Hell with that!" she hissed "Laradiel will answer for her crimes and face not only the guildmaster's wrath, but the king's as well. She will learn to never mess with me and I will not allow you to hide away in some hovel!" Jainara was livid, Leorin never seen her this way "My owl, please," Leorin pleaded "I must do this, I don't want to lose you!" Leorin took her hands, his expression melting into misery.

Jainara ripped her hands away and stepped back, "Don't Leorin," she said firmly "I will not rest until I see Laradiel dragged away in irons to the Stockades where she will rot or with her head on a pike at the gates of Stormwind!" Jainara pounded her fist on the table, making the lone candle topple over and go out with a hiss "You will be safe with me," Jainara promised as she reached out for Leorin's hand "If anyone lays a hand on you without my consent, they will lose it!" Leorin actually chuckled at her promise, he reached up in the dark and caressed her cheek "have I ever told you how much I love you?" Leorin asked. Jainara smiled "thousands of times, but it never gets old..." she murmured before leaning forward in the dark to kiss him.

******  
"Leorin?" Jainara called as she climbed onto his private balcony "are you in here?" she dusted off her leggings and took a deep breath "there is something I must share with you..." she said as she stepped into his room. She looked around but didn't see any sign of her lover. The blankets on his bed were disheveled, very unlike him if he wasn't sharing his bed with her. His armor was folded neatly on the armor stand, strange since if he wasn't in the room, it would be empty. Jainara stepped deeper into his room, stopping at the small table that housed his geography books, upon it was a piece of parchment with a dagger embedded into the surface. Jainara leaned forward and read it,

'We have your precious lover. He is bound for Kalimdor where he will face justice for his betrayal to the Horde. If you come or send anyone after him, we won't hesitate to kill him! Consider this your first and final warning. -M. Bloodstar'

her eyes going wide in shock before stepping back several steps. Jainara felt her knees become weak and fell to the ground. Her body quivered as she cried a thousand tears. Leorin was gone all because she refused to let him go into hiding. Jainara felt sick, her heart had shattered into a million pieces and she felt that she could expel the contents of her stomach at any minute. Jainara looked back up towards the table with her tear rimmed eyes and narrowed her gaze as rage suddenly dissolved her despair. Without another look, she moved towards the balcony where she became bathed in Elune's silver light.

"Elune, give me strength..." she murmured before hoisting herself over the railing of the balcony and began her descent to the ground below. There was no way in hell that she was going to lose Leorin now. Whomever had taken him forgot one thing, Jainara was a master at stealth, they won't know she was there until it was too late. No one steals from her and hopes for mercy. She was going to get him back, no matter what. Even if it costed her life.

******  
"We attack from the shadows," Kaishi explained as she eyed Jainara from under her mask "we must take out the mage first, you let me handle the Death Knight," Kaishi placed her hands on her hips, her gaze stuck on Jainara.

"Why the death knight?" Jainara asked as she stood straight. Kaishi sighed and unsheathed her daggers "They are light blessed and have a scourgebane poison on them, he'll be unable to move when I have him trapped," Kaishi explained "we should get going before they decide to move camp..." Kaishi said as she sheathed her daggers.

"I couldn't agree more," Jainara said as she walked from the table towards the door "Another thing, Jainara," Kaishi said "Should this ambush fail, you must get yourself to safety, don't worry about Leorin," she said with a tight voice. Jainara felt a tear escape from her eye. She caught it and flicked it away "Do you understand me?" Kaishi asked. Jainara let out a heavy sigh "Yes Guildmaster," Jainara said in the best voice she could muster "I understand completely..." Jainara began to move towards the exit, cutting off anything else Kaishi had to say. With a sigh, Kaishi followed after her. She understood her pain, she just hoped that everything would go smoothly, she couldn't bare to see the young Night elf distraught. She muttered a silent prayer to Elune as she stepped out onto Booty Bay's boardwalk.

******

The ambush was a success. the mage was quickly dispatched and Kaishi had a good hold on the Death Knight. Jainara fought against an Orc who was rather agile, making it hard for Jainara to land a good hit on her. After what seemed an eternity, the Orc was finally exhausted from fighting, allowing Jainara to land her killing blow. The orc tumbled to the ground with one of Jainara's daggers in her neck artery. Jainara took a deep breath before removing the dagger from her neck then turning to gaze at Kaishi who still held the Death Knight.

"Get Leorin to safety," Kaishi yelled "I'll deal with the Death Knight!" Jainara nodded and ran over to Leorin who was bound tight with rope and blindfolded. She knelt down into the sand and used her spare dagger to unbind him "Leorin, wake up," Jainara whispered as she shook him awake. Leorin let out a groan at the movement "Can you move?" Jainara asked as she removed Leorin's blindfold. Leorin squinted at the sudden brightness before pushing himself to a sitting position, wincing as he twisted his torso. Jainara cupped Leorin under his arms and pulled him to his feet before draping one arm over her shoulder "I'll have you looked over when we return to Booty Bay," Jainara said as she eased Leorin towards the dirt path leading up to the Goblin town.

"Thank you my owl..." Leorin murmured "I was fated to die as a traitor I'm not," Jainara smiled and placed a soft kiss to his temple "Try not to talk my love, I think you may have a few cracked ribs..." she whispered. Leorin let out a chuckle "that Death Knight probably did whenever he felt like 'teaching me a lesson'..." Leorin winced "I hope Guild Master gives him what he deserves..." Jainara remained silent as they passed through the gates of Booty Bay, earning odd looks from the vigilant guards.

******  
After Leorin was cleaned and bandaged up, all he could do was sleep. It also didn't help that the resident healer of Booty Bay gave him some poultices to help with his healing made him drowsy. Jainara stepped into the room from the connecting bathing room, her hair damp and a towel wrapped tightly around her. She smiled softly and moved over to her knapsack where she kept her clothing. She dressed quickly and used her towel to rub her hair dry before tip-toeing over to where Leorin slept. As she sat on the bedside, she caressed her cheek before swinging her feet onto the mattress and cuddling into his side. As she draped her arm over his abdomen, she felt his hand go over hers, making her smile as she drifted into a deep sleep. They were at peace for the moment, hopefully for now on. Her smile lingered as she remembered that she still needed to tell him something she learned the night she learned of his abduction. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck before placing a soft kiss on his neck.

******  
Leorin heaved a heavy sigh as he eased himself into a chair. He had been taken off duty from the guild until he heals properly. As much as he hated not being active thanks to a broken and a few fractured ribs, he was finally able to read his geography books. Another thing that annoyed him about being on leave was his restrictions of certain activities with Jainara. He heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair, watching through the open door of his balcony, attempting to relax himself in the ambient sounds of the night. It pained him to not be able to go to his and Jainara's roost, getting to it required him to stretch his arm which in turn would strain his torso, bringing on pain. A soft smile appeared on his face as his eyes fixated on the railing of his balcony,

"I know you're there, my Owl..." Leorin said in a gentle, but playful tone. Jainara appeared a few seconds later, leaping onto his balcony before moving over to him with a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. Leorin looked to the parchment then to Jainara who had a grim aura radiating off of her, he knew something was dire. He stood and would have brought her into his arms, but she stepped back, "Leorin, I've been wanting to tell you this since the night I discovered your kidnapping," Jainara said with a slight shudder "I've been called to war..." she said as she met his gaze.

Leorin moved fast and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry my owl," he whispered "I'm sure that you would rather not fight in a war..." he added as he began rubbing her back. Jainara heaved a heavy sigh, "I've been postponing it because I wanted you to come with, but with the recent events, I can't..." Jainara stepped from his embrace and started to cry "Who knows how long I'll be gone, or if I ever return..." Leorin set his jaw and stepped towards her, grabbing her shoulders, "don't speak like that!" he said in a demanding tone "If you believe that you may die, then you will! You have to believe that you will come home safely and proud," Leorin kissed her on the forehead before pulling her against his chest, despite his sore rib's protests "We'll be together soon," Leorin said "The healer said if I keep taking the potions, I should be healed up by week's end," Leorin lifted Jainara's chin so he could look at her "then, perhaps I could join you..." he added.

"I would like that..." Jainara whispered before rising to the tips of her toes to kiss Leorin full on the lips.


End file.
